j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
KTV
, often called or , is a TV station affiliated with Fuji News Network (FNN) and Fuji Network System (FNS) in Osaka, serving the Kansai region of Japan. Kansai TV is a company affiliated in Hankyu Hanshin Holdings Group of Hankyu Hanshin Toho Group. Offices *the headquarters - 1-7, Ogimachi Nichome, Kita-ku, Osaka, Japan *Tokyo Branch Office - Jiji Tsushin Building, 15-8, Ginza Gochome, Chūō, Tokyo, Japan *Nagoya Branch Station - Telepia, 14-25, Higashi-Sakura Itchome, Higashi-ku, Nagoya, Japan Advertising slogan *April, 1975: Stay tune, Channel 8. (チャンネルそのまま8チャンネル, Because Asahi Broadcasting Corporation (ABC) and Mainichi Broadcasting System, Inc. (MBS) were exchanged; more details on the exchange in its own articles.) *1994: Dash *1995 - March, 1997: Peechiku-Park Station (ピーチクパークステーション, Hachiemon, the mascot character of Kansai TV, was born.) *April, 1997–Present : Kante-le (カンテーレ) History of Kansai TV *February 1, 1958 - Dai Kansai TV Company (大関西テレビ放送株式会社) was founded. *July 5, 1958 - Dai Kansai TV was renamed "Kansai Telecasting Corporation", and started analog terrestrial telecasting on November 22. *1959 - Kansai TV formed a TV network with Fuji TV, Tokai TV and Kyushu Asahi Broadcasting *1964 - The affiliated station of the network in Fukuoka changed to TV Nishinippon. *1966 - Fuji News Network (FNN) was formed. *1970 - Fuji Network System (FNS) was formed. *1982 - Kansai TV hosted the first Osaka Women's Marathon. *1992 - Kansai TV opened Lemon Studio in Tokyo. *October 1, 1997 - Kansai TV moved the headquarters from Nishi-Temma, Kita-ku, Osaka to Ogimachi, Kita-ku, Osaka. *December 1, 2003 - Kansai TV started digital terrestrial telecasting. *July 24, 2011 - Analog terrestrial telecasting ended. Broadcasting Digital JODX-DTV *Virtual: 8 *Osaka (Mt. Ikoma) - Channel 17 ;Shiga Prefecture :*Otsu, Hikone, Koka - Channel 17 :*Shigaraki - Channel 48 ;Kyōto Prefecture :*Fukuchiyama, Maizuru, Miyazu, Mineyama, Kameoka - Channel 17 :*Yamashina - Channel 47 ;Osaka Prefecture :*Kashiwara, Miksaki, Nose - Channel 17 ;Hyōgo Prefecture :*Mt. Maya (Kobe), Himeji, Hokutan-Tarumi, Miki, Kasumi, Kinosaki, Tatsuno, Fukusaki, Nishiwaki, Sasayama, Hikami, Ako, Aioi, Kawanishi-Keyakizaka, Nantan - Channel 17 :*Inagawa - Channel 40 :*Ichijima - Channel 34 :*Yoka, Hidaka, Yamasaki - Channel 29 :*Nagata-ku, Myoho-ji - Channel 39 :*Kanzaki - Channel 44 ;Nara Prefecture :*Tochihara - Channel 41 ;Wakayama Prefecture :*Wakayama, Kinokawa, Kainan, Gobo, Kibi, Arida, Tanabe, Shimotsu, SHingu, Kushimoto - Channel 17 :*Hashimoto - Channel 44 :*Tanabe-kita, Minabegawa, Yura - Channel 48 Analog *as of the end of the broadcasting JODX-TV *Osaka (Mt. Ikoma) and cities along Osaka Bay - Channel 8 ;Shiga Prefecture :*Otsu - Channel 40 :*Shigaraki - Channel 37 :*Koka - Channel 59 :*Hikone - Channel 60 ;Kyoto Prefecture :*Yamashina, Kyoto - Channel 58 :*Kameoka - Channel 37 :*Fukuchiyama - Channel 60 :*Maizuru - Channel 59 ;Osaka Prefecture :*Hirakata - Channel 57 :*Kashiwara - Channel 58 :*Miksaki - Channel 58 ;Hyōgo Prefecture :*Kobe - Channel 43 :*Himeji - Channel 60 :*Nishinomiya-Yamaguchi - Channel 59 :*Toyooka - Channel 60 :*Kasumi - Channel 37 ;Nara Prefecture :*Ikoma-Asukano - Channel 39 :*Gojo - Channel 37 :*Yoshino - Channel 38 ;Wakayama Prefecture :*Wakayama - Channel 46 :*Gobo - Channel 59 :*Kinokawa - Channel 59 :*Kainan - Channel 60 :*Hashimoto - Channel 29 :*Arida - Channel 39 :*Kushimoto - Channel 59 :*Shingu - Channel 40 Programs (Times in JST) News ;Every Sunday morning :*KTV News (KTVニュース) - from 6:00 a.m. until 6:15 a.m. ;Before noon :*FNN Speak (FNNスピーク) - from 11:30 a.m. until noon on weekdays and from 11:45 a.m. until noon on Saturdays :*KTV News (KTVニュース) - from 11:50 a.m. until noon on Sundays ;In the evening :*FNN Supernews Anchor (FNNスーパーニュースANCHOR) - from 4:54 p.m. until 7:00 p.m. on weekdays :*FNN Supernews WEEKEND (FNNスーパーニュースWEEKEND) - from 5:30 p.m. until 6:00 p.m. every weekend ;Before 9 p.m. :*KTV News Flash (KTVニュースフラッシュ) - from 8:54 p.m. until 9:00 p.m. every day (Regularly news from Tokyo, sometimes news from Osaka) Information *Ready, Go! (よ～いドン!) *Hapi-kuru! (Happiness is on its way!) (ハピくるっ!) *Niji Iro Jean (にじいろジーン) *Momoko no Oh! Sore! Miyo! (モモコのOH!ソレ!み～よ!) Variety shows *SMAP×SMAP (read: smap smap) - collaboration with Fuji TV *Catherine (キャサリン) → Catherine III (キャサリン三世) *Takajin Mune Ippai (たかじん胸いっぱい) *Uramayo (ウラマヨ) *Samma no Mamma (さんまのまんま) *R-1 Grand Prix *Hakkutsu! Aru-aru Dai-Jiten → Hakkutsu! Aru-aru Dai-Jiten II (発掘!あるある大事典→発掘!あるある大事典II)(end) *Nambo de Nambo (ナンボ DE なんぼ) (end) *Gout Temps Series (グータンシリーズ) (end) Dramas produced by Kansai TV *27 FNS stations　from 10 p.m. until 10:54 p.m. on Tuesdays *Current: :See the Official website for the current TV drama. ;In past (10 p.m. on Tuesdays) :*Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO) :* (starring Ryoko Yonekura, shown on FNS stations including Fuji TV) :* :* :* :* :* :* (wholly produced by Kansai TV) :* :* :* (wholly produced by Kansai TV) :* :* :* :* :* (wholly produced by Kansai TV) :* :* (wholly produced by Kansai TV) - based on the manga "Real Clothes" by Satoru Makimura :* :* (wholly produced by Kansai TV) - based on the novel "Good Life" by Cho Chang-In :* :** :** :** :* :* (wholly produced by Kansai TV) :* (with MMJ) and more... ;Special :* Sports *Professional Baseball Live (プロ野球中継 , the Hanshin Tigers and the Orix Buffaloes) *Osaka International Ladies Marathon (大阪国際女子マラソン, Hosted by Japan Association of Athletics Federations, Kansai TV, the Sankei Shimbun, Sankei Sports, Radio Osaka and Osaka City) *Keiba Beat (競馬BEAT) *Diamond Cup Golf Other Broadcasting stations in the Kansai area Radio and TV *Mainichi Broadcasting System, Inc. (MBS, 毎日放送) *Asahi Broadcasting Corporation (ABC, 朝日放送) *Kyoto Broadcasting System Co., Ltd. (KBS Kyoto, 京都放送, KBS京都) TV only *Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation (ytv, 読売テレビ) *Television Osaka, Inc. (テレビ大阪) *SUN-TV (サンテレビ) *Biwako Broadcasting (びわ湖放送) *Nara TV (奈良テレビ) *TV Wakayama (テレビ和歌山) Radio only *Osaka Broadcasting Corporation (OBC, Radio Osaka, ラジオ大阪) *FM OSAKA *FM802 See also *Hankyu Hanshin Toho Group External Links *Official website Category:Television Stations